Many surgical procedures using electrosurgical devices and/or instruments produce unwanted smoke and debris that must be removed from the surgical site. As a result, many smoke evacuation systems and devices have been created to assist in removing this smoke and debris. Some of those systems and devices provide for automated removal of the smoke and debris.
In the present invention, there are two exemplary embodiments of the system and apparatus for automatic smoke activation using a radiofrequency sensor. One exemplary embodiment utilizes an RF sensor and transmitter that can be directly connected to a smoke evacuation unit via a wired/electrical cord connection. The other exemplary embodiment utilizes a wireless RF sensor and transmitter and a separate receiver that can be connected to, or positioned within, a smoke evacuation device.
The wireless RF sensor and transmitter of the second exemplary embodiment can be placed anywhere within the operating room/environment. The RF sensor and transmitter of the first exemplary embodiment and the wireless RF sensor and transmitter of the second exemplary embodiment capture a wide range of radio frequency waves created by the operation of a multitude of electrosurgical/surgical instruments that are powered via an energy source. In addition, the RF sensor and transmitter of the first exemplary embodiment and the wireless RF sensor and transmitter of the second exemplary embodiment can be positioned anywhere within the operating room/environment thereby making it easier for the physician or surgeon to utilize the electrosurgical/surgical instruments along with automated smoke/debris evacuation without encumbering the operating area of the surgeon/physician with obtrusive equipment and/or machines.
The increased RF sensitivity and extensive placement/positioning options of the RF sensor and transmitter and wireless RF sensor and transmitter of the exemplary embodiments of the invention are improvements over prior RF sensors used in the field. These improvements are achieved with limited components/elements that comprise the wired and wireless exemplary embodiments of the present invention thereby providing an effective, efficient, and cost efficient means for providing automated smoke evacuation with any electrosurgical instrument or surgical instrument that utilizes and/or emits RF energy during its operation. Examples of such electrosurgery instruments and surgical instruments include, but are not limited to, electrosurgery pencils, electrosurgery blades, harmonic scalpels, tissue sealers, electrosurgical forceps, electrosurgical tips, ultrasonic devices, and any other electrosurgical instrument or surgical instrument that utilizes and/or emits RF waves (including low RF waves and high RF waves; i.e. a wide range of RF waves that covers all RF waves created during use of any of the electrosurgical/surgical instruments) during operation or employment of the instrument.